Arrange Marriage
by XxXIyahxXx
Summary: Arrange Marriage is a StiCy/StiLu Story! Lucy Heartfilia is force to have an arrange marriage with by none other than Sting Eucliffe! But she love someone and its her fiance rival, Natsu Dragneel! Will she just forget and avoid Natsu? or will she fight for her love to Natsu? Is Sting will let it happen? or he'll get his fiance Lucy back and make her fall in love with him? PLS READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Arrange Marriage**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

(✿◠‿◠) **Lucy POV** (✿◠‿◠)

* * *

"Hmm..." I tap my chin repeatedly for the 11th time of the day _Think Lucy think..._ I thought as I think harder and tapping my pen to my paper, "Ugh! How can I finish this fast?! Levy-chan is waiting patiently for my story to finish..." I muttered as I punch my head impatiently then suddenly there's a knock on my door "Can I come in, Hime-sama?" a voice asked outside my room, "Come in, Virgo." I called then she enter my room. Virgo is a maid with shackles around her wrists, short pink hair and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white frilled-trim apron.

"Punishment time, Hime-sama?" she asked me and I shook my head "No Virgo, no punishment." I trailed off pointing my finger to her and raise my brow "What makes you come here?" I asked. "Jude-sama is calling you from his office, Hime-sama." I look at her confuse _What does Papa need?_

* * *

 **Timeskip: Office**

* * *

I stood outside the door office of Papa, I hesitated for awhile. I wore a blue dress that ruffles more in my thing, this royal blue Cassandra Stone Prom dress is beautiful in its simplicity. A halter top V-neckline just show off the right amount of cleavage and a simple belt of cut glass stones is all the sparkle this dress needs. The ruffled flowy blue skirt with feathers in the high low style and a white heels then just a beautiful white earrings. Even though I hate wearing fancy dress or expensive things, I just don't have a choice but to wear it to represent and please both my parents, mostly Papa who's a successful businessman in the whole Magnolia a.k.a Kingdom of Fiore.

I took a deep breath then knock on the door, I heard a muffled 'come in' so both servant open the door for me. I walked slowly and look both my parents with a client? _Oh a client? Maybe that's why Papa called me here._ I thought as I continue walking, my heels made a click sound in every step I took.

I stood in front of them "Hello" I greeted and bow 30 degree which they did the same. "This is my daughter and the heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern, Lucy Heartfilia." I smiled at them while waving my hand with manners "Lucy this is Mr Weisslogia & Mrs Jane Eucliffe and that's their son, Sting Eucliffe the heiress of the Eucliffe Corporation." My father pointed to the boy named Sting. He stood in front of me and take my head then kiss the top of it, I blush at his sudden action. I'm not quite use to it yet. "I'm Sting Eucliffe, I'm glad to meet you Princess." he winked at me when he finish his sentence. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I'm also glad meeting you too Sting." I introduce as I flashed him my angelic smile.

"Layla, look at your daughter. She almost has the spitting image of you." Mrs. Jane complement, Mama chuckled a bit "Thank you Jane" _Everyone always say that whenever they see me or Mama._ Papa fake cough and all our attention is to him "Sweetheart Lucy, the reason I called you here is because Sting is your fiance" he trailed off putting his finger onto my mouth "No buts and no, whether you like it or not its already arrange since you both are in your mothers womb. Understand?" he look at me sternly and I just stared at him in horror.

"Bu-" I got cut off by Papa "I said no buts, Lucy!" Mama made her way to me and put her hand on my shoulder calming me "Sweetheart, just listen to your Papa. Okay?" she gave me her reassuring smile. "But Mama, I love someone." I whined "Lucy who is that guy?!" Papa whispered trying to stay calm "Um... N-natsu" I stuttered as I look down on my heels. "Natsu? As in Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Academy?" a voice ask and I look at Sting surprise that he know Natsu.

"How did you know its him?" I asked confuse tilting my head to the other side, all our attention is to him now. "Well, you see Natsu-san and I are great enemy. I dream of surpassing him someday in the game Football" he trailed off as his lips form into a smirk "I didn't know you were my rival Natsu-san girl, blondie." he stated. "Your from Sabertooth Academy?!" I pointed my finger at him and he just nod with a smirk, "I see. So that's the reason you join the Football game, son." his father calmly said understanding the situation. "Lucy, I need you to stay away from that guy or else" Papa pointed his finger at me with a stern face "You'll know what I'll do to him, right?" he asked me and I just nod my head.

I have no choice but to agree, I know what Papa is capable with. He'll hire a group of men and order them to beat the crap out of the man I love and treat him to stay away from me or else they do it again more harshly. Or who knows what more? No one can stop Papa or change Papa mind. I sigh in defeat. I hung my head low in shame. I can feel Sting stare on me and his smirk.

"Son, go and talk to know each other with your fiance Lucy." I heard my fiance father said, "That's great! Go now son." his mother motion for him then Mama join in "Oh yes dear, that would be great." I glance at him, he stood in front of me "Shall we?" he reach out his hand for me and I took it gently, he intertwine our fingers and lead us outside. "Let's go to my room" then I led him the way to my room.

* * *

 **Lucy's room, still Lucy POV**

* * *

"Make yourself at home." I told him as I walk to my bed and lay in defeat, I don't care if my fiance was there. I feel like I was in hell. Where there is nowhere out. I sigh again. I feel him sat in my bed "Hey blondie, I'm here. Hello~" he wave his hand in front of my face like a kid. "Yes, I'm here and your blonde too!" I snap as I stick out my tongue to him, I heard him tsk-ed. "By the way, let's get to know each other." he show me his grin, its not the smirk he showed me earlier.

"Okay. As you already know, I'm Lucy Heartfilia daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia and the heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern. I'm 17 years old, I'm studying at Fairy Academy. I am known as Lucky Lucy, I'm the school rank number 1 smartest student and in Astronomy." I told him and he listen carefully with interest that can see in his ocean blue eyes, the scar in his left eye makes him look more hot and cool. "Its my turn now" he grin widely "The name Sting Eucliffe son of Weisslogia and Jane Eucliffe and the heiress of Eucliffe Corporation. I'm also 17 years old getting 18 in two weeks, I'm studying at Sabertooth Academy. I am known as THE GREAT AND THE BEST STING EUCLIFFE, I'm the school rank number 1 in male most hottest student and wanted to be my boyfriend. I'm the best football player and basketball player!" he bragged himself on how the best and great he is, I didn't know his a cocky guy. He even emphasize the sentence 'THE GREAT AND THE BEST STING EUCLIFFE' wow. I also can't believe that he play basketball beside of the Football game.

"You sure are cocky and arrogant, aren't you?" I asked and he just smirk, ugh how I wish to punch that smirk off of his face. "You could say that, blondie." he seductively whispered in my ear and I just rolled my eyes. _His not my type, not at all. Most of all, why did it must be him?_ I thought. I sigh. The answer is still in me.

* * *

 **Kon'nichiwa min'na~! I decided to write a Sticy story cause I find it CUTE and INTERESTING COUPLE, its one of my crack pairing besides of RoLu** (✿◠‿◠). **I know, I know I have an on-going story of RoLu "Angels Turn Into Demons" that I need to update ASAP! Sorry RoLu but StiCy filled up my mind right now and don't worry I will still update RoLu fans. Btw please let me know about your thoughts in my story "ARRANGE MARRIAGE" in the review section. I would be happy hearing it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW OR FAVORITE! THANK YOU~**

 **With Lots Of Love,**

 **XxXIyahxXx**

(￣ω￣)(✿◠‿◠)


	2. Chapter 2

**Arrange Marriage**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

(￣ω￣) **Sting POV** (￣ω￣)

* * *

After all the meeting and conversation with Blondie, I had asked her for a dinner date on Friday and lunch date on Saturday before I left her with my parents. In those day, I'll definitely will make her fall in love with me. I'll win her heart for sure, that's a promise.

If she does something funny, I'll make her regret it. I'll force her then in the next morning she'll wake up, she can't walk for a month. I wont hold back. Lucy Heartfilia, your mine! Your heart, your body and your soul.

Natsu Dragneel, if you take her away from me. I'll beat the crap out of you and you wont see the daylight in the next day. You'll definitely wont see her anymore. You will no longer exist from this world. I'll force her to fucking forget you, PINKETTE!

I smirk _Blondie, I'm your one and only man. Your HUSBAND._

* * *

(✿◠‿◠) **Lucy POV** (✿◠‿◠)

* * *

Great! His out of my sight now, all I have to wait now is everyone to fall asleep including my parents. I plan on running away from home, I want to disappear. I don't want to marry him, I don't even know him or love him. I don't want to marry a man I don't love so the only option is to run away from home, away from everyone here including him. Excluding my best friends in Fairy Academy and _Natsu_ my crush.

I took a peak from outside my room if anyone is there to hear or eavesdrop on my call, when I saw no one. I lock my door and took out my phone in my bag then I took a sit in my bed. I turn on my cellphone and dialed Levy's number. It ring for a few seconds then she answered my call.

"Hi Levy-chan!" I greeted in the other side

"Hi Lu-chan! What's make you call me?" she asked in the other line

"Levy-chan, I know this is so sudden and selfish of me but can I stay over your house? I'll explain everything when I got there." I hesitantly said.

"Sure Lu-chan. Promise to tell me everything later."

"Thanks Levy-chan! Your the best!" I happily thank her.

"Your welcome Lu-chan!" I can feel she's grinning in her own room.

"Gotta go pack Levy-chan. I need to make sure first everyone sleeping including my parents. I'll text you when I'm heading there, alright?"

"Sure Lu-chan, take your time!" then I hung up the call. Great! Now all I need to do is pack some clothes and wait for them.

* * *

 **Timeskip: Night Time, Normal POV**

* * *

When everyone is finally asleep, Lucy sneak outside her room with a pink baggage full of clothes and a purse that has her money and make up. When she successfully walked downstairs, she was about to go to the entrance door but it turns out that some of their bodyguard is guarding the door in case someone might come and stole something from them. So she went to the kitchen and sneak out if someone is there, it seems like luck is in her side. She silently walked in the kitchen and she carefully watch where she step. Then when she reach the door, she successfully got out of the mansion. She still silently walked away from the mansion.

When she saw that the mansion was far away from her sight, she jumped in happiness clapping her hands together. Then she ride a taxi in Levy's address then she took out her phone and start typing: _Levy-chan! I successfully got out from the mansion safe & sound! I'll be there in fifteen minutes!_ then she sent it to her best friend, Levy.

A few seconds later, her phone beep and tap the message.

 _That's great Lu-chan! I'm excited to see you!_

 _Same here Levy-chan!_

 _Oh, oh don't forget your promise and let's have a girl talk after it Lu-chan!_

 _Ahahah silly! Of course I wont forget my promise. A promise is a promise! And sure that would be fun Levy-chan!_

 _Let's play truth or dare too then watch a movie while eating a snacks!_

When she was about to reply back, the taxi driver told her that its her stop. So she payed and got out, then she knock on the door of her best friend Levy's house.

* * *

(✿◠‿◠) **Lucy's POV** (✿◠‿◠)

* * *

When she open the door, she jump at me happily. We were giggling then we went upstairs to her room, "Now you got a lot of explanation to tell me!" she playfully punch me on the shoulder. We both took a sit in her bed then I started explaining her my situation, how my father introduce to me my fiance with both his parents then our conversation except for the date "-so here I am staying over your house." I stated while making a frown face. "I love Natsu than him Levy-chan. We just both met." I sob and she comfort me, "Don't worry, Lu-chan. I'm here."

"Thanks Levy-chan" I thank her and she just smiled at me, "Hmm... Maybe I'll go pay a visit to Natsu tomorrow!" I exclaimed happily. "That remind me..." she trailed off clasping her palms together "I have a date with Gajeel-kun tomorrow, Lu-chan!" I widen my eyes while my mouth hang open, I process everything she said and squeal "Levy-chan! He already asked you?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" I shouted at her while squealing.

So the rest of the night we spent was squealing, giggling and laughing while telling each other stories, then we played truth or dare. We took a hot bath together, we clean each other nails and paint it. And a lot of girls thing, of course. When we're both tired, we drifted off to sleep in each others arm.

* * *

 **Kon'nichiwa min'na~! Here is your 2nd chappy of Arrange Marriage~ Gomen late update... I was busy this past days, school is coming in just two days TT^TT. I don't wanna go to school~~~! Its chu boring~ Huhu... Btw enjoy the new chappy... I'll update ASAP, promise! I'm already working on Chapter 3, so no need to worry my dear readers. Gomen SLOW STICY PROCESS...**

 **PLEASE SUPPORT MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL...**

 **Angels Turn Into Demons (RoLu) and The Kiss (RoLu)**

 **PLEASE VISIT MY OTHER SITE AS WELL TOO...**

 **MrsIyahNamJoon at Wattpad and pls Follow**

 **XxXIyahxXx at Deviant Art**

 **Princess Iyah Kim at Facebook and add/follow me (the picture is anime girl)**

 **Anime Freedom** **ツ** **at Facebook please like and share my page (the picture is a bunny white haired-girl with an orange carrots that has a big word A.F** **)**

 **I Yah at Facebook please like and share my page (the picture is my real life pic)**

 **REVIEWS REPLY**

 **xxxxxpHy2Txxxxx: Thanks a lot! Here is the update you've been waiting... ^-^**

 **Purple. fan. 28: Thanks a lot ^^...**

 **fairyfan8: Thanks and here it is... :D**

 **sidjr100: I'm sorry to keep ya waiting~ and here's the chappy you've been waiting in a while... ^_~**

(￣ω￣)(✿◠‿◠)


	3. Chapter 3

**Arrange Marriage**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Morning went so fast, birds happily chirping outside and seems like Magnolia has a nice sunny day today. Very nice weather. The sun shine through the window where the blonde girl lazily woke up from it, the blue haired-girl happily chirp as she exited the bathroom door.

"Good morning, Lu-chan!" the blonde smiled at her best friend

"Good morning too, Levy-chan!" she yawns as she got up from the bed and stretched herself.

She looks outside the window and remember the events yesterday then something hit her.

 _'Oh my god! I'm dead. Mama gonna faint for sure or have a heart attack once she knew I'm gone._

* * *

I walked up the stairs all the way to my master bedroom, once I got there. I knock on her door as always, and when I heard no reply so I assume she's still sleeping so I open her door and went inside. I walk near her bed but she's not there so I look inside her bathroom still no sign of her. So it clicked me and immediately open her walk-in-closet. Some of her clothes are gone, _Oh no!_

I panicked and dashed out of hime-sama room, I run fast to her parents bedroom to announce hime-sama disappearance.

I pushed open the double door open wide with a loud **BANG!** sound. Which woke the happy couple from their slumber.

"Jude-sama! Layla-sama! Lucy-sama is gone!" I shouted with panick.

"What?!" they shouted in unison. Both look horrified and worried but Jude-sama is also furious and mad about the news.

"Call all the guards and look for her! Don't stop until you find Lucy!" Jude-sama demanded as he tried to comfort his wife saying we'll find hime-sama safe and sound. So I left and inform the others the disappearance of hime-sama, and told the guards to find her immediately.

* * *

"Where the hell are you?!" I yelled angrily while riding my Ferrari in a very fast speed. _Blondie your dead meat to me once I'll found you! I'll make sure the hell you can't walk for a month!_

Earlier this morning when I found out she's gone, I didn't waste any second to find her. Her mom faint and sent to the hospital immediately and her dad was one furious for his daughter and two worried for his wife. My parents were shocked and mom freak out, she's breathing so hard and dad tried to comfort her. Damn!

I look out from my Ferrari's car window and saw a glimpse of a blonde haired-girl, blue haired-girl and a big muscular man which hair is dark black. I stop the car for a moment to confirm if its her, then boom! Its really her! She waves goodbye at the two which I assume was a couple? I think. So this is where she's hiding? Ohh just wait right there Miss 'cause I'll get you!

Then something click in my head and I smirk at my plan. I decided to call some of my men. A very devilish smirk was place on my lips.

 _Ohhh blondie, I have a pleasant surprise for you._

* * *

 ** _"I pray for all your love_**

 ** _Girl, our love is so unreal_**

 ** _I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_**

 ** _(I must be dreaming)_**

 ** _This is something like a movie_**

 ** _And I don't know how it ends, girl_**

 ** _But I fell in love with my best friend"_**

I heard my phone ring so I come to get it.

 _Ehh? Unknown number?_

 ** _"(I think I'm in love) [3x]_**

 ** _I fell in love with my best friend_**

 ** _Through all the dudes that came by_**

 ** _And all the nights that you'd cry."_**

 _Hmm... Who might this be? There's no harm in answering anyway, right?_ so I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey there blondie" a voice of a man replied and I could hear someone muffling in the background. The voice seems familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked alarm

"Ohh blondie don't tell me you forgot your soon to be husband?" my eyes widen when realization hit me, it's STING MY FIANCE!

"What do you need?!" I asked while clenching my teeth "and how did you get number?" I demanded.

"Calm down blondie. Firstly, all I need and want is YOU and second and lastly I got your number from your shitty weak friend of yours." he answered calmly.

"WHAT?!" I shouted in shock. _No way!_

"Want to hear your best friend?" he asked then I heard a sound like his removing a tape so I assume he tape the mouth.

"L-lu-chan! Ple-please help us!" I heard my best friend voice with a hint of sad and horrified

"LEVY-CHAN?!" I was shocked "Sting! What did you do to them?! Please release them! I'm begging you! If you want me then come but please don't hurt my best friend Levy and her boyfriend Gajeel!" I said in one breath. A tears started streaming down onto my face.

"Please Sting, I'm begging you!" I cried, I can't bear seeing or hearing my best friend hurt. Levy-chan is like a sister to me. A sister I long wanted.

"Fine then I'll message you the address and you better appear or else. You know what is next." he threaten then hung up. I fall onto my knees then I felt my phone vibrated, its a message from Sting and I got the address.

I wasted no time so I wash my face and dress up then immediately go to the said address.

 _Wait for me, Levy-chan._

* * *

 **Kon'nichiwa min'na! Iyah author-chan is back~ with a new chappy in hand! Gomen'nasai for not updating like 4 to 5 months I guess... I'm really sorry my dear lovely readers, forgive Iyah-chan for being gone too long. Well you can't blame Iyah-chan disappearance, Iyah-chan is very busy. This week is my SEMBREAK! So Iyah-chan got the chance to write an update for ya guys! Ohhh Iyah-chan is a first honor in her class, Iyah-chan been studying hard this past months. Too many loads of homework and projects. A lot of presentation and etc. Okay that's enough... Iyah-chan is gonna write a new chapter again for you to catch up. ^_^ Iyah-chan is really sorry min'na for not updating, Iyah-chan feel bad for her dear readers but glad that you guys are very patience!**

 **Reviews Reply**

 **FirdyTheDerpyCandy: Thank you for loving my story! Here's the new chapter you've been waiting for! ^^**

 **Lucy Eucliffe 2.0: Thank you Lucy-chan! Here's the update! ="**

 **keziaesterLMED: Thank you for loving my story Kezia-chan! Ohh I love StiCy story too that's why I'm writing this one hehe 3 Here goes the new update!**

 **Chinadollsoldier: Thanks China-chan! Ohh here's the new chappy! ^_^**

 **sidjr100: Hey bro! Sorry to keep you waiting, here's the new chappy! ^w^**

 **arisapphyre: Ohhh Ari-chan thank you so much for giving me a suggestion for my story. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much! Oh really? You also love the crack pairing like StiCy and RoLu?! THAT'S GREAT! Ohh I also ship NaLu but other crack pairings have a very interesting story so yeah. So hey I take your suggestion, thanks a lot. It helps me improved. ^_^ So here ya go! A new chappy.**

 **Review Reply End**

 **Like it? Love it!**

 **Review. Favorite. Follow. ^w^**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Kon'nichiwa min'na! I deeply apologize for not updating in a year. Sorry to disappoint you StiCy Fans and my loyal readers but I'll put this story on hold for quite awhile... I'll continue first my RoLu Fanfic "Angels Turn Into Demons" coz my mind is currently blank for StiCy even though I've read many books about it. ZerLu or ZerCy has been currently occupied my mind. GOMEN'NASAI! Plus I've been busy for my school schedule that I can't find a free time to write. My mom always told me to clean the house whenever its my free time -.-... You can't blame me for having a mom who loves to clean and hate to see a dusk or messy things. A very organize mom to be short. Well I know its not an excuse for me not to write right? That excuse is too LAME. /_(~,~)_/ Shooo ya!**

 **So yeah like I said I won't be updating for this story yet... Plus I'm currently rewriting the whole plot and story for "Arrange Marriage". And if I finish it, I'll update whole of them at once if possible. So I Iyahzkie will hold on the story of Arrange Marriage for awhile.**

 **Again I'm really sorry to make you sad and disappoint my dear loyal readers... I'm really happy and thankful in reading your wonderful reviews... THANK YOU MINASAN!**

 **XxXIYAHZKIExXx IS OUT**


	5. Chapter 4

Arrange Marraige

Chapter 4

I have finally arrive to the location Sting has given me. In front of me stood an abandoned manor house, I gulp as it gives me a creep. A chill run down my spine as I get a feel of goosebumps all over my body. My legs felt jelly all of a sudden, my feet trembles as I took one step at a time till I get to the gate and its door.

As I twist the doorknob to open it, it makes a creeky noise like those in the horror film you've watched when a person entered a creepy house and you tell them not to enter it and call them idiots. Now, I am one of those peeps.

The windows have been smashed, walls blown inwards and some of the ceilings have collapsed. The inside is like a world of damp, decay and rubbles. What makes this abandoned mansion so haunting, though, is how much has been left behind. Like in the dining room, the table and chairs are still in place although there is a lot of dust in it and broken plates, cups, flute of champaiges and the lithered flowers in its vase on the middle of the table. Pray books, sewing machines and statues of the Virgin all cling onto life, despite being surrounded by death in the other rooms.

This place really made me want to puke my lunch as it sends me a very bad feeling. It really sends me a creep. I felt like I wanna run outside and never come back to this place again, well after I'm done dealing with Sting of course. I almost forgot I came here to save my bestfriends Levy and Gajeel.

I swallowed a lump under my throat and tried calling their names, as expected I've recieved no answers from them so I just called out my arrogant fiance's name loudly.

"Sting!! Where are you?! I'm here so please come out!" I called out to him "Please Sting!"

Then I jump up when I heard a buzz and turn around, I was so scared that I didn't know it was my own phone. I've recieve a message and its from Sting. It said "Go upstairs and turn right then walk to the room that's in end of the hallway."

That arrogant conceited jerk!! Doesn't he know that I'm scared here?! Well whatever, I did go there nonetheless. As I was outside the door, I knock then twist the doorknob to enter. There I saw Sting, standing in front of the window, his back was on me. I then closed the door and stood a few inches away from him. Before I could even say a thing, he beat me to it.

"Lucy Heartfilia, mind telling me why did you run away?" He calmly ask, breaking the silence in the room. When he sense that I wont be saying anything back as I was just silently standing at his back. He turned around, his blue eyes are sharp and fierce, looking at me as if he can even see through my soul.

I unconciously step backward when he step forward. Walking like a predator that is ready to pounce on its prey anytime. I gulp, sensing that something very bad will happen. A sweat came running down my forehead as I stress. So many unwanted scenes flashing through my eyes like for example, Sting is going to murder me here or his going to torture me, peel my skin off of me alive and many more.

Just thinking about it sent a shiver down my spine and making me sweat like crazy. As my back hit the door and his only a few inches away from me makes me tremble in fear, fear of what his going to do to me. Then the picture of my bestfriend, Levy with Gajeel flash through my eyes.

"Sting, where is my bestfriend? Levy and Gajeel?" I stutter as I ask him where are Levy and Gajeel.

"Oh, don't worry about them. They're in a different location but good." he reply as his standing in front of me now, merely an inch apart from me. "Besides it's you, yourself, that you should worry about now, no?" then he smirk as he caged me in between his arms.

There is no escape plus I couldn't move. It's like I'm frozen on my spot, I couldn't even breath as I hold it. Anticipating what he'll do next.

I look at him in the eye, blue eyes still sharp and fierce with a mechievious smirk display on his handsome face. I let out the breath I am holding and felt tears sting my eyes. I bet I look weak in his eyes.

I bit on my bottom lip in nervousness and fear which where his eyes are looking to right now. I felt his hands move and his cold fingertips brushing onto my cheeks which makes me shrudder till his hand cup my cheeks and his pinky finger on my chin lifting it up to his face.

What he did next was unexpected for me. Very.

 **CLIFFHANGER!!!!!**

 **HEY GUYS! I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE WAYYYYYY TOOOOO LONGGGGG. I'M VERY SORRY. MY JUNIOR YEAR WAS A HECTIC LIFE FOR ME, BUT SOMEHOW I MANAGE TO SURVIVE. AND YEAH, NOW I'M FREE. I HAVE A TWO MONTHS VACATION BABY~~~ APRIL TO MAY. BACK TO SCHOOL IS JUNE~! AND THAT'S A GOOD NEWS COZ I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE NORMALLY AGAIN!!! YAYYYYYYY**

 **ALSO I APOLOGIZE, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE CREEPY STUFF. SO FORGIVE ME IF ITS WAYYYY TOOOOOO BORINGGGGGGG... CREEPY STUFF IS NOT MY CUP OF TEA. I HATE HORRORS AS I HAVE A PHOBIA OF IT. BUT I TRIED NONETHELESS. AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS I TRIED MY VERY BEST IN IT**

 **ALSO I WROTE A SPECIAL EXTRA THAT WILL MADE UP FOR THE MONTHS I'VE BEEN GONE. IT WILL BE UPDATED SOON ENOUGH. I'M NOT SATISFIED WITH IT YET. NOT YET.**

 **AND WHAT DO YA GUYS THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT?? WELL, LET'S FIND IT OUT TOGETHER!! TILL THE NEXT CHAPPY!!**


End file.
